


regions away

by x_somnio



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But not really Hunter's just in love with his bf, M/M, Pokemon AU, Team Rocket AU, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_somnio/pseuds/x_somnio
Summary: Hunter is sent to Sinnoh on a special operation.Nate misses him terribly.





	regions away

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've been gone for a few months.
> 
> this is something that i've just been writing up for a while, a little oneshot based on like a team rocket AU because nate and hunter had a thing back a couple years ago at the start of the nateanddookie channel where they'd have alter egos that were members of team rocket.
> 
> i'm currently watching hunter's old platinum randomizer rocketlocke and, me being in an ldr myself, wrote this up!
> 
> enjoy~

Nate leaned back on his bunk in the barracks and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t like he was lonely or anything. He did this all the time when trying to sleep.  
Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he was lonely. His best friend and partner, only one ever amongst their branch of Rockets, Hunter-- had been sent off on a mission in the far off region of Sinnoh. He constantly pleaded to the boss, asked him why he didn’t go along-- only to be met with stiff resistance, and reinforced “your skills are better off here than there,” despite Hunter being the ONLY FUCKING ONE SENT ON THE MISSION.  
And this pissed Nate off greatly. 

He wasn’t coping with it too terribly-- Hunter knew the schedule and his schedule well enough to know when to call him. And as Hunter wasn’t being supervised in any way shape or form save for intel reports on the enemy garbage team Galactic, Nate could call whenever he wanted. But he missed being able to talk.  
Nate had a secret-that-wasn’t-so-much-a-secret-- he was in love with Hunter. And Hunter was in love with him too. They were both an item. ~~A destiny knot, mayhaps?~~ It was a secret that wasn’t so much a secret mainly because the only people who didn’t know _(or rather, avoided the fact like the plague)_ were really their higher-ups. The fellow grunts would mock and poke fun at them all the time for being so immensely touchy-feely, and always all over each other, even during missions.  
Some of them would be assholes but that didn’t affect him too much. And by didn’t affect him too much he meant that it would keep him up at night and he would be angry.  
Nate spent a lot of his grunt life being angry. 

He sat up. 11 PM. Usually at this time Hunter would be debriefing or running around trying to beat people up and steal shit, as he does. So Nate does the usual, and sneaks out of the barracks, even though there was no point in hiding anything from the fellow grunts that knew full well about him and Hunter, and tiptoed into the bathroom.  
Hunter called first.

“NATE!” He yelled, and he watched Nate’s camera shake-- meaning he jumped. This drew a very happy laugh out of him.  
Hunter seated himself on a bench in a quiet city and leaned back. “You’re so cute.” He cooed, grinning like an absolute dork. Or madman. Depends on how you interpret the giddy ear-to-ear smile that always accompanied him calling his boyfriend. Which was often. He was sure people always thought of him as likely very strange.  
“You’re such a dick!” He heard from the other end of the call. Hunter laughed again. “I love you too,” He said. “I love you so much.” He watched Nate fully materialize from the hotbed of pixels that was the terrible signal in the underground base and smiled.  
Nate’s face flushed red with embarrassment. He looked up and Hunter noticed something-- and leaned a little closer to his watch to confirm. “Nate, did you cut your hair?” He asked, almost in disbelief.  
“Yeah. It was getting too long.” Nate said nonchalantly, removing his cap. He ran a hand through his hair and Hunter felt ~~his dick jump out of his pants~~ his heart skip a beat.  
“Nate, I’ve been gone for a week and you cut your hair. Why, does having it too long when I’m not around make you miss my hands in your hair just messing it all up?” Hunter asked, laying down on the bench completely now.  
Hunter saw Nate raise the finger. He grinned. Getting a rise out of his boyfriend when he was stuck at base surrounded by others this past week has been his favourite thing to do.  
“Serious question now. What have ya’ll been up to while I was gone?” Hunter asked, sitting up again. He felt the cold nip at his skin through his jacket. He needed to find someplace to make camp, or someplace nobody would mind him just breaking into and sleeping in their bed. Which was pretty much anywhere.  
People were so easygoing.  
Nate shrugged. “Like… nothing. Some of us were sent out to occupy some places, others to just steal shit. I haven’t been given any missions.”  
Hunter scoffed. “Aww, is the boss feeling bad that I’m not there to protect you? He knows you can hold your own. You fucking clocked Bri in the face once.” That was only one incident that contributed to his slight fear of his boyfriend’s fierceness.  
He heard Nate sigh. “No, I think it might be something else. I’m not as, let’s say, ‘intellectually challenged’ as the others. Like I know how to make a good plan. Or at least an okay plan. I-- basically I’m not stupid. We both know this.”  
Hunter looked up off at the distance as if staring into a camera lens. “It’s almost as if every other grunt is a carbon copy, with the same facial structure and uniform and cardboard personality.”  
“So I guess he’s just making me wait around either until you come back or there’s an operation that needs the grunts fit for it. Anyways, what have you been up to?”

Hunter shrugs, but smiles. “I dunno. Beating kids, stealing shit. The Rocket business.” He said.  
“As you do.”  
“I had to chase Galactic scum out of a windmill. Some kid and her papa hailed me as a hero. It’s like they don’t even know who or what I am.” Hunter said. “Oh, and I got fuckin’ wiped out, but… I got new friends. They’re not the best.”  
He heard Nate whimper. “Oh my god, you lost the Houndoom?”  
“Yeah, I lost the Houndoom.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Right?”  
He heard the shuffle of clothes against the mic. He knew what this was. A long-distance hug. Hunter pressed his wrist to his chest too. “I loved her a lot.”  
“Yeah, I could tell you did.” Nate said quietly. “But… maybe you can find something better? In Sinnoh there looks to be a lot of fucking cool Pokemon that could be better.”  
“Nate, it was a Houndoom! I fucking LOVE Houndoom.” Hunter whined. “How would you react if you fucking lost a Zorua?”  
“You would not see me for days and the only sound you will ever get out of me is sobbing.”  
“Yes! Exactly!”

Hunter fell silent and sighed. “But I guess you’re right. I might put some effort into getting me a Crobat. Kain’s shaping up to be a strong boy.” He said, freeing the Zubat from its ball. He heard it screech, and then watched it flap its wings sporadically.  
Oh, how much he loved his ridiculous flappy bat son.  
He heard Nate laugh. “You have a Zubat.”  
“What, do you expect me to pull fuckin’ _Zapdos_ out of my ass?” Hunter questioned before sending Zubat back into its ball. He stood now, but continued to talk. “Excuse me, I gotta go find a place to sleep.” He said, looking around before walking.  
“That’s fair.”  
Silence.

Nate got up and walked back to the barracks himself. No point in staying here, everybody already knew, anyways. He sat back on the edge of his bunk and dug his fingers into the mattress. Should he say it? The stereotypical thing every long-distance partner said to each other? Those few cliche words that was said in every romance where they were calling each other…  
“Hunter?” He said quietly, looking down at the screen on his watch. He held his own wrist, fixing the watch.  
“Yeah babe? What’s up?” He asked, watching the motion blur and the sound of shoes on pavement. He knew it wouldn’t take Hunter very long to find some place to rest for the night. It was dark, so he could barely see Hunter anyway, and he doubted Hunter could see him.  
“I miss you. I wish you were here.” Nate then murmured, pulling his legs up to his chest. He stared down at the dark screen on his watch, hearing the faint sound of the breeze and seeing nothing but blurry, dark pixels.  
Hunter did not respond.  
For a second Nate was a little afraid that maybe that was a little too real. For the both of them.  
“I miss you too, babe.” He heard after a while. “I still think it’s absolute bullshit that the boss didn’t send anyone else on this mission. But I guess it’s good to send a little bit at a time, eh?”  
This drew a chuckle out of Nate. “Yeah. I guess.” He laid back onto his bunk and stared up at his watch. “I hope you come home soon.”  
“But that would mean I failed and have to back out. We don’t want that.”  
“... True.”  
More silence.  
“I kind of want this all to work out like some stupid cliche. Like, the only reason that the boss is holding me back from anything is to make sure it’s little increments that sink in first. That he plans on sending me to you soon.” Nate said quietly, his voice fading a little bit into the night. 

He heard the footsteps stop and then saw light again briefly before he noticed Hunter’s hand had dropped to his side. He heard the faint discussing of an inn stay and then heard footsteps again.  
He finally saw Hunter in the light again, and smiled. “Is the bed comfy?” He asked. He saw Hunter look down and heard the sound of sheets ruffling. Hunter shrugged. Nate laughed. “Is it good enough, at least?”  
“Yeah, good enough. Better than the stupid bunks back at base.” Hunter said, grinning.

Silence again. Nate put his hand down to his side and closed his eyes. “Sorry for turning this call super sappy and gross.” He mumbled. But he really did miss Hunter-- this past week was absolutely lonely. Everyone teased him, talked about how blue he looked without his boyfriend-- but it was no lie he was absolutely bummed without his partner by his side at all hours of the day.  
“Even if he was planning on sending people here to infiltrate in small packs, two at a time wouldn’t have been bad. I don’t know how the boss works sometimes, y’know?” Hunter said absentmindedly.  
Nate hummed.

 “You fallin’ asleep over there baby?” Hunter cooed, lips curling into a smile. He laid on his side and looked at the screen on his watch to find nothing but darkness. He chuckled. “I said, you fallin’ asleep over there, baby?” He repeated.  
Nate hummed again. “Kind of.” He sounded tired, and Hunter half contemplated hanging up just then.  
“Then you should sleep, babe.” Hunter said. He reached over to turn off the lamp at his side.  
“I know.”  
Hunter looked back at the darkness on his screen. “I love you, Nathan.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“I love you, Nate.”  
Silence.  
Hunter found it adorable, Nate’s embarrassment at saying those simple few words back. He was deathly adorable when flustered.  
“I love you too, Hunter.”  
Hunter grinned fully now. “Get some sleep, babe. I’ll totally call you tomorrow when I can. I’m on track to a city with a gym leader. Totally gonna kick their ass.” He said, turning onto his stomach. “Can’t fuckin’ wait.”  
He heard Nate laugh faintly. “You’re going to lose your Pokemon.”  
“Fuck you! Don’t curse me!”  
“... Good luck, Hunter.”  
“Thank you! That’s what I wanted to hear.”  
Hunter’s finger hovered over the hang up button as he turned back onto his back, yawning. He needed some rest. He had a lot of ass-kicking to do tomorrow.  
“I love you. Good night.” He heard Nate murmur faintly, and Hunter smiled.  
“I love you too, Nate. Good night.” 

They were regions away, and though it killed him that it was so, Nate knew that he was still able to see Hunter every night, through these calls, and if his hopes held true, maybe he might be sent on the infiltration mission as well.  
It would be fun to travel through an entirely new region with Hunter, and they would take down the Galactic scum together...

Hunter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He would be busy tomorrow, running around and doing what he could, collecting intel on Pokemon in Sinnoh and finding out every nook and cranny and little bit of information that would be useful…

All for the glory of Team Rocket.


End file.
